Cheater
by Idothisfortheladies
Summary: Fabian catches Jerome cheating on a test. Just a cute, fluffy, one shot.


**A/N:**

**A few things, My Lovelies, before I begin. **

**1.) This is AU (no Sibuna)**

**2.) I haven't watched this show in a while, so this might be a little OOC**

**3.) I do not own House of Anubis or the characters**

**4.) When I say Common Room, I mean the room they all hang out in (Harry Potter style)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

"Jerome, I saw you!"

Jerome Clarke is spread on the couch, limbs everywhere, when Fabian Rutter storms into the room looking furious. At first, Jerome smiles and tilts his head to promote polite curiosity but then, when Fabian crosses his arms tight against his chest and _growls_, he scurries to right himself.

"What's up?"

"I saw you!"

"Saw me _what_, Fabian?" Jerome demands. Fabian looks about ready to throttle him, but he calms down enough to merely look accusatory.

"I saw you cheat on that test."

Jerome lets out a sigh (of relief, though he'd never admit that to Fabian) and flops back into the couch cushions. If all Fabian is angry about is a little bit of cheating, then he has nothing to worry about.

"Fabes, that was nothing."

Fabian goes from accusatory back to throttle happy in about 2 seconds, which scares Jerome a bit. He's never seen Fabian look this mad before, and he's _dating _him. You'd think, dating Jerome, Fabian would be this mad all the time.

"What do you _mean _that was nothing, _you cheated!_" Fabian yells and Jerome throws up his hands, attempting to placate and fend off at the same time. Fabian presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and lets out a loud huff of air, causing Jerome to jump a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? It won't happen again."

"Yes it will!" Fabian throws his hands down and points a finger at Jerome. Jerome leans as far back in the couch cushions as he can and tries to look innocent, although he's pretty sure it's not helping his case. Fabian pulls his hand back and sighs again, clearly caught between anger and a need to talk it out.

"No it won't, I promise." Jerome whines. Fabian folds his arms again, loose this time, and taps his foot. He's thinking about something, Jerome knows that much, and he can only hope it isn't too bad.

"You've said that before, remember? I helped you study for that History test and you cheated anyway."

"I had a good reason for that!" Jerome defends.

"Oh really, what was it?"

"You looked tired and I didn't want to keep you up, so I told you I was ready and I wasn't." Jerome mumbles.

"I was fine, Jerome. And, really, even if you don't know what to do you _can't cheat_. It's wrong!" Fabian is back in lecture mode, though he isn't nearly as angry, and it's only half-hearted. Still, Jerome knows anything less than his full attention will bring them right back where they started.

"Why? I know the information, they just word the bloody questions wrong."

"If you really understood it wouldn't matter." Fabian points out. Jerome rolls his eyes and, yeah, not the best choice. Fabian flares up again and they're back to yelling and crossed arms. By this time, the rest of the House residents have come to see what's going on. Jerome glares at Alfie who has a video camera and the other boy dissolves into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Look, Jerome, you can't cheat. Stealing other people's answers is like stealing their money! They spent time learning that information and they earned their grade! You can't waltz in and take what isn't yours!"

"And you can't tell me what to do!" Jerome fires back and Fabian scowls.

"Fine, don't ask me to study with you anymore. You obviously don't need it."

"Alright."

"And don't ask me to lunch anymore, I'll be using my time wisely."

Jerome's mouth drops open as Fabian storms out and a few people whistle appreciatively. As Fabian disappears Jerome scrambles off the couch and hurries to catch up with Fabian.

"Fabes! Fabian!" He catches the dark headed boy in the hall, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to a stop. Fabian shakes him off but doesn't walk away, giving Jerome a chance to apologize and grovel and promise.

"I swear I won't cheat again, Fabes!"

"I don't care about that, you just have to know it's wrong. I mean, sure you cheat on tests, but what if you end up cheating on me?" Fabian turns around and Jerome shakes his head frantically.

"You're not some dumb test, Fabes. I swear, I only cheat on tests because they don't mean anything, but you mean a lot." By the end his voice is practically a whisper and he can feel the blush creeping into his cheeks. Fabian smiles and stands on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Jerome's lips. It's soft and tells Jerome that Fabian believes him.

"You mean a lot to me, too." Fabian presses another kiss to Jerome's cheek and presses a hand to his chest, "Meet me in my room tonight and we can-"

Jerome raises an eyebrow suggestively and Fabian laughs, "We can _study, _Jerome."

"I knew that." Jerome snorts and follows Fabian back to the Common Room, sticking his tongue out at Alfie on the way back to the couch.

And, he never cheats again (at least, not when it counts).


End file.
